1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to indoor positioning.
2. Background Art
Existing indoor position solutions rely on Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) Access Points (APs) that are aware of their respective positions transmitting packets to a mobile device. The mobile device uses the packets to estimate its distance to each of the WLAN APs and computes its position by triangulation. Because these solutions rely on computation at the mobile device, they typically cannot be performed in legacy mobile devices without substantial hardware and/or software changes.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.